In the roofing trades, it is often necessary to completely remove an existing roof structure prior to replacement with a new roof. This procedure involves the tear off and removal of the roof materials such as asphalt coatings, shingles, roofing paper, asbestos, plywood and other materials, which must be delivered to a dump truck at ground level for disposal. If these materials are simply dropped off the side of the roof they can damage the side of the building or damage other structures such as shrubs, flowers, and bushes. In conventional practice a collection bin is placed on the roof or various chute systems have been devised to remove debris from the roof surface and deliver it to a dump truck. However, such conventional systems have inherent drawbacks and are difficult to manage. Collection bins have to be hoisted onto the roof and moved to different areas of the roof. Likewise chutes that extend from the edge of the roof to the ground have to be moved from position to positon around the perimeter of the roof. An easier and quicker system would be an apparatus that allowed discarding of debris into the gutters and over the edge of the roof which, at the same time, was safe and provided an efficient collection of the debris.